


Amamta

by CarminaVulcana



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mother and Son, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/pseuds/CarminaVulcana
Summary: Sivagami has a complicated relationship with her son. Or her not-son?





	Amamta

Rattles and swords, beads and shields;

Toys for a cherished little orphan prince.

Building blocks eclipse their childish charm--

My son’s hands have worked busily since.

Rice pudding topped with raisins and cashews,

Little boys shouldn’t cook, they must only eat.

But his eyes shine with unnerving wisdom;

A horizon where valor and virtue meet.

Garlands of jasmines strung for my hair,

Better than any attendant ever could.

Devotion to the mother belongs to the Gods,

But he saw _Kailasa_ wherever I stood.

Arrows aimed at me, caught mid-air,

Shattered by bare hands as he roars in rage.

They will pay for ever casting an eye upon me.

He has sworn to protect me as I finally age.

My unkind words didn’t faze him, or did they?

Insincere kindness was his only rightful claim.

Which was worse? The tainted love or the hate?

He was never mine. My womb is to blame.

But, the dirt under him **_is_** mine for I am Queen,

While the dirt on his feet is vermillion for his wife.

The dirt crusted on his wounds is the ash of my sin,

But it won’t come off-- neither in death nor in life.


End file.
